Opposites attract
by scubana
Summary: One is a popular, friendly, and innocent Queen of Hyrule. While the other is an isolate, hostile, sinful galactic bounty hunter. Both participate in the Super Smash Bros. games, but what could possibly combine the two polar opposites?


**Hello people!**

 **I'm slightly new to this website and I love playing Smash Bros. 4,( I DO NOT own the game or any of the characters ) so I thought, "Why not make a story about SSB4?". **

**And, well, _here I am lmao._**

 **I'm not sure what will become of this but I'm really liking Samus x Zelda rn.**

 **Also, I will be including all of the DLC characters such as Lucas, Mewtwo, Ryu, Bayonetta, ect. if anyone is wondering.**

 **And maybe I'll add some rejects such as Wolf or Snake if anyone asks heehee...**

 **I do have a little of my own ships (yes, gay/lesbo ones) but I will be seeking my readers' opinions and preferred ships since I don't have the whole roster shipped.**

 **I mean, it's not like I've took the time...** ** _yet..._**

 **Any who, let's get into this.** **I hope it's enjoyable for many who read if not all.**

 **~ scubana**

 **Opposites Attract - Ch. 1**

The Sandbag made a dull thud as it hit the Training Room floor as Samus spiked it with her Down Aerial. Usually, she let her anger out on the odd thing that is the Sandbag. She'd always wondered if it had felt pain anymore or if it even had in the first place with it's dark pools of eyes. But this time, the bounty hunter didn't know what was the cause of her anger. Usually it was small things she could identify that pushed her buttons, but this time she had no idea.

Training Room #58 was the last room in the sector for training and was known as Samus' training room. She didn't establish it as hers ( ,nor could she since all rooms were meant to be used by any-character, ) everyone just deemed it to be hers the day she stepped foot in it because _no one_ crosses Samus Aran. Anyway, the Recreation Room was visible through the tinted windows in the room Samus occupied, so she glanced over with a furrowed brow. Then, Samus knew.

Samus knew why she was mad- no, _furious_ \- today. Over in the Rec. Room surrounded by her friends was Zelda. She was everything Samus could only _wish_ to be. Popular, innocent, and friendly. Samus had little to no experience in socializing so being popular and friendly is out of the question. Samus was anything but innocent, too. She's went and destroyed whole  planets. One could say she's an empty shell that fights but Samus tried so hard to believe otherwise.

Samus caught herself staring at Zelda, deep in thought about how much they differ from one another when Zelda locked eyes with her. Well, seemed to have locked eyes. Samus was in her Varia Suit. Samus instantly broke contact, turned heel and swiftly elbowed the Sandbag inbetween it's sad excuse for eyes. Why is Zelda everything she isn't? Why can't she be innocent and friendly? Why can't she have friends?

Peach pestered Samus to being her friend since Peach is friends with literally everyone, but Samus wasn't sure she counted. The most interaction she gave to the other smashers was a grunt or nod or maybe a point in direction. Occasionally, she would visit the animals of the smashers such as Pikachu, Duck Hunt, or Yoshi (she liked Yoshi especially) and pet them. But it was at midnight so no one would see her. She was known for being cold and curt and she was too used to it by now for that to change.

The bounty hunter heaved a sigh and glanced at the clock which read 12:26. Her Training session lasted about five hours, as-per-usual when she was displeased with something. She sighed and took her suits helmet off to wipe the sweat off her face and drink some bottled water she'd brought. She glanced over to the little group once again to notice Zelda wasn't there anymore. She shook her head, why should she care?

Samus popped her helmet back on and exited with her blue duffle bag with her name faintly written on it in print. She hoped to not find Peach at her door asking to hang out with the other female smashers again. She couldn't socialize, so why be at a social event? She took her normal route which avoided the most smashers as she made her way towards her dorm. She signed for her to not have a roommate and Master Hand graciously delivered. It'd be unbearably comfortable to share a room with another person with socializing skills such as hers.

As she neared her dorm her visor sensed a life form near the door. Samus instantly assumed Peach and groaned internally. Couldn't Peach take a hint? But as Samus drew closer, the form was easily not Peach, but definitely someone familiar. _Oh._ Samus thought. _It's_ her.

"Greetings, Samus Aran," Zelda said in her calming voice with a slight head bow. "Sorry that I am unexpected company, but I have an invitation. More so from Peach, but she had asked me to ask you."

Just as Zelda was about to continue, Samus cut her off by raising her hand.

"No," she said dully.

Zelda's face seemed neutral, to Samus' surprise.

"I see. Well, you are still invited to this gathering." Zelda handed her a small envelope.

"Be seeing you," Zelda smiled politely, bowing out and walking away with a small clack of her heels.

 _No wonder she's popular._ Samus thought, opening her dorm door and tossing her duffle bag onto her made bed. Although she's not interactive at all, she is neat. She took a seat on the end of her bed and stared at the small rectangle in her hand with extreme annoyance. For some reason, she kind of wanted to go this time. Maybe it was the messenger that provoked her. Maybe it was her convincing voice. Or luring eyes. Wait-what?

Samus ignored the past few thoughts and directed her attention back to the note.

"Hey, all you female smashers!

Tonight is annual sleepover night!

Come at 8 PM, ladies!

It will be held at the Mushroom Kingdom, like usual.

Unlike any other weekly sleepover, we will be playing a forbidden game we've never thought to touch again.

~ _Peach_ "

Out of the whole note the "forbidden game" caught her eye. Maybe this won't be too girly as she'd assumed after all...

Only one way to find out as well.

Seems like Samus is going after all.


End file.
